Two Different Lifes
by cartoonfanatic1235
Summary: So April marries Casey but she doesn't love him she just using him as a cover. She's in love and with Donatello. Then a little problem comes up? What will April do? How will Casey react? Will Donnie and April be Happily together?


"April are you sure we should be doing this 20 minuets before you and Casey's wedding?" Donnie questioned the girl taking off her clothes and throwing her self at him.

"Oh Donnie, shut up you know I'm just marrying him to use him as a cover." She said while her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him.

"Ya but he's going to be suspicious if you come in late and your hair messed up." She totally ignored him and kept on doing what she was doing.

"Hey Donnie ?"  
"What?"  
"Does it look like I care ?"She kissed him slowly and bit his lip. He just smiled and followed her lead.

15 minuets later...

"Do you Casey take April to be your Wife ?" Splinter ask Casey.  
"I do ."  
"April do you take Casey as your husband ?" April looked around the small crowd Karai, and the 4 brothers. When she got to Donatello she winked and turned to Casey.  
"I do."  
"You may kiss the bride." Of course April didn't want to kiss Casey so she just gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Karai noticed April winked before she answered so she went to Donatello.  
"So whats up with you and red ."She said with a smirk. Donnie soon turned bright red and tried to make up an excuse.

"Why do I have to tell you?" He shot back.  
"Because I'm your older sister and you have to tell me."  
"Your my Step sister okay not blood and your asking me whats going on with me and April? Whats going on with you and Leo? Huh?"

Karai soon shut up when Donnie brought Leo up. This time Donnie was control of the situation, but Karai was going to make a deal with him.

"Okay fine ! I will tell you whats going on with me and Leo, if you tell me whats going on with you and April."

"That sounds like a deal, okay I will go first. Me and April are together shes just marrying Casey so he can be a cover. Now you spill the beans!" He smirked .

"Fine ! Leo and I have been having you know? And I guess were like dating or something."

"Your gross! Your dating your on brother!" He laughed so loud everyone starred at him.  
"I'm gross!? Your the one who is with a woman thats married !" She rose a brow.  
"Fine,Fine your disgusting !" He finally got up and laughed his ass off on his way to the food.

"So April I cant stay with you tonight I have some work to do ." Casey smiled while holding her hands.  
April was looking towards Donatello when Casey told her, but when he said he wasn't going to be there her head popped right up.  
"Thats fine I understand you have to do your work." She said in her most fake saddest voice ever.  
"Oh don't be sad its just one night." He picked up her chin to look in her eyes.  
"Don't worry I wont." Saying again in her sad voice.  
"Okay I'm going to get some food." He left a sad looking April but inside she was jumping with joy and was glad he wasn't going to be home.

She smiled and went to one of the tables that were set up.

A few minuets later it was time for the husband to have his first dance with his new Wife. After April danced with Casey she went to go dance with Donatello. While she was dancing she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Casey is gonna work tonight do you want to come over?" She was smiling against his neck. He whispered back "What time do I come over ?" April laughed in a low sexy way. "I will call you but know I have to go ." She sucked on his neck before she left a kiss.

April walked away slowly knowing Donatello would watch her curves while she walked away. Karai walked passed by Donatello and said. "You are such a Dog Donatello !" She laughed and started running knowing Donatello was going to run after her.

After the wedding Casey took April home to there new apartment. "So April I will be back around tomorrow at like 5:00 P.M." He said to the April sitting on the bed reading a magazine.

"Okay take your time." She said while her eyes were still on the paper.  
"Awww trying to be strong I know your sad." She looked up trying not to laugh.  
"Yep thats it!" She smiled.  
"Well okay I'm going to go know bye." He kissed her forehead and head for the door. When the front door closed , April burst out laughing she then took out her T-phone and texted Donnie.

April: Hey Donnie, He just left you can come over know .  
Donnie: Look out your window.

She got up and looked out her window, Donnie was waiting on the street holding some candy and flowers.  
"Awww Donnie your so sweet ! Come up her so I can show my thanks to you!" She yelled from her window.

Donatello was up there in a minuet. "Here you go ." He handed her the gifts.  
"Thanks Donnie not lets get to bed."  
"Um, April I don't think I want to, I might get you pregnant ."  
"But we had sex before the Wedding and you weren't scared." She walked backwards a bit to raise a brow at him.  
"Thats because I used a condom."  
"Donnie I'm on birth control don't worry." She came close and took his hands and put them on her waste.  
" I can deal with that." He kissed her lips and threw her on the bed.

"Now where were we ?" She said pulling him onto the bed by his mask.  
"I think I know." April smiled and laughed when Donatello said that while taking off her shirt.


End file.
